


Scent of an Accountant

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, Letters, M/M, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Rimming, Security Guard Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Omega Dean Winchester has taken a temporary position as a security guard in a high rise office building. His first night on the job, he finds one particular office suffused with a scent that fascinates him. Fascination builds and soon Dean crosses into the office space of an unknown alpha. The one thing he didn't consider: what would happen when the alpha scents him in return.





	Scent of an Accountant

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic was Scenting.
> 
> One necktie was harmed in the writing of this fic. Multiple post it notes and were desk were also abused.

First days at a new job always sucked.  Of course, new days were fairly par for the course when one was a temp security guard. This particular job was scraping the bottom of the barrel for Dean, but he knew he was lucky to have it. He’d needed something to help him pay for Sam’s books for his first year of college and it seemed that in the big city they were a little pickier about hiring Omegas, particularly for things like security, etc.  After all, most omegas were smaller than alphas and retiring in temperament; these were qualities Dean lacked. He’d gone straight to bounty hunting with his father until the old man had died and left him at odds. Being the partner of a grizzled alpha like John had been easy enough; however, no one was going to pay a lone omega for the same work. So, security guard it was. His current job was as a night watchman in an office building (so he wouldn’t distract the alphas). The place was upteen stories high and likely filled with douchebag knotheads in suits.

He made it through the awkward training from a surly old alpha named Rufus and then was turned out on his own with the gruff command to ‘patrol the building’. Shrugging, Dean had gone to the top floor and had begun to work his way down, wandering the halls around and around, taking in the sights and smells. A myriad of people worked there; he smelled Alphas in the top offices, though their receptionists were often omegas. He found it amusing to circle the desks, sniffing the air and trying to imagine what the person who worked there was like.

He was on the third floor down from the top when an office gave him pause. The door was closed; however, the scent that leaked out around the frame of the door drew him up short. Smoke and fall leaves with just a hint of honey on the top mixed with the telltale dark scent of alpha. Mingled together, it made Dean’s mouth water and he wasn’t even in the office, he was just standing outside the door. Before he realized it, he had his nose pressed to the joint where door met door frame, huffing the air in an attempt to draw more of the scent in. Catching himself, Dean shook his head and stepped back, laying his eyes on the nameplate next to the door. _C. Novak, Vice President of Finance._ Dean’s fingers traced over the gold lettering before he forced himself away. Whoever this C. Novak was, he was one fine smelling alpha. Whistling to himself, Dean resumed his patrol.

***

Castiel Novak, VP of Finance, stopped just in front of his door the following morning, his nostrils flaring as he smelled something new on the air. He frowned and looked around but saw no new person. The fragrance he caught was light and clearly old, but there was a notion to it, a sweetness that hinted at omega. However, the only omega he saw was his receptionist seated at the desk before his office.

Samandriel was looking at him. “Is something wrong, Mr. Novak?”

Castiel shook his head, still sniffing the air. It definitely wasn’t Samandriel. His receptionist smelled sweet and fizzy, like peach soda. The fizziness of it had tickled his nose for the first several months that Samandriel had worked for him, but now he was used to it. It was a pleasant enough scent if one liked peaches (Castiel wasn’t a fan of them himself). What he smelled wasn’t that. The whisper it gave him promised that it would be very pleasant when he smelled it properly. Unfortunately, there simply wasn’t enough of it left for him to tell.

“No, Samandriel, everything is fine.” Shrugging, Castiel went into his office and promptly forgot about the scent.

He was reminded the next day when he found it near his doorway again. It was just the same, a whiff of something he might like if there was more of it there.

“Samandriel?”

“Yes sir?”

“Are there any new omegas on the floor?”

Samandriel’s face screwed up in concentration. “No…” He said slowly. “Not that I know of. You could ask Ruby in Human Resources.”

“That’s alright. Thank you.” Castiel went into the office, shaking his head and telling himself he was imagining it.

Except that it was there the next day. In fact, the hints were there every day that week, so faint that he couldn’t tell who it was and that was maddening. By Friday, he was irritable and had a headache from sniffing so hard at his damn door. When he left for the weekend, he told himself it was his imagination and it would be gone Monday morning.

***

Friday night, Dean stood longer than normal outside of C. Novak’s door, thinking carefully. He’d lingered outside the office every night, sniffing in the fine fragrance before moving on with his rounds. It was something he looked forward to, his own little perverted break where he sniffed strange alpha and savored the scent of a man he didn’t know. Tonight however, an urge rose in his chest to do more. What would it be like to open the door and walk into the office? How would he feel when surrounded by the scent?

Before he could stop himself, his hand twisted the doorknob and found it unlocked; it swung open easily. The heady scent rushed out, drawing him into the room. The office was tidy and almost spare in its décor. A wide desk of dark mahogany dominated the space. Dean ran his fingers over the wood, his thoughts wandering as his eyes raked over the dark leather chair behind it. That chair… it called to him. The scent was strongest there and once more, he found himself plopping down into it before he fully processed the thought. His fingers ran over the leather arm rests as the soft cushion molded to his ass. The scent of the alpha was potent here, the hints of smoke and honey teasing his senses, surrounding him with the feeling of safety and home.

The moment Dean realized where his thoughts had gone, he jerked up and out of the chair. _What the hell?_ There was no way in hell he had been thinking of a strange alpha as mate. He pushed the chair back under the desk, making sure it was exactly where it had been before and left the room in a hurry. He closed the door silently then resumed his rounds. It was the weekend, by Monday morning, his scent would be gone and no one would know he’d been there.

***

The scent outside of his office was as faint as always, however, it got stronger when Castiel came into the office. He closed the door behind him and began to heavily scent the air, grateful that his status meant no one would walk in and catch him at it. He followed the scent to his desk, noting that it got progressively stronger. By the time he reached the front of the desk, hints of something sweet and nutty tugged him towards the chair. When he circled around the back of the desk, he found the scent strongest there. Now that he was in it he could smell caramelized sugar with hints of bourbon, vanilla, and nuts overlaid with the sweetness that screamed omega. It hit him in an instant: what he was taking in reminded him of pecan pie. It was Castiel’s favorite holiday treat and he realized, somewhat belatedly, that his mouth was watering. He was also bent over, huffing the leather of his chair like a drug addict trying to grab a contact high from someone else’s smoke. How embarrassing.

Castiel jolted up to stand straight and stiff next to the chair. He touched it with his fingers, giving it a quick stab with the digits to push it back from the desk. The motion was quick and he whipped his hand back as if he feared he would be burned. After eyeing the chair suspiciously, Castiel sat down. The scent thickened around him as much as it could, despite that he could clearly sense it now, it was also old and fading. Whoever had left the scent had been in the office days ago and the only thing that had kept it lingering was the closed door. Now that he was there, his own scent was quickly overpowering it. To Castiel’s great disappointment, it was gone by lunchtime.

***

Monday night, Dean paused next to C. Novak’s door and sniffed. It wasn’t enough anymore. He quietly opened the door and went into the room, letting his nose lead him to the chair. The scent of the alpha was thickest here, because this was clearly where he spent most of his time. He drew in deep breaths as he pulled the chair out. _Don’t do it._ His eyes wandered over soft leather that was as dark as the wood. _Don’t you dare do it, Dean._ He knew from experience that it was comfortable as hell. _STOP!!_  Dean parked his ass in the fine leather, leaned his head back against the headrest and breathed in C. Novak.

“Mmmmmm.” Somewhere Dean knew that he shouldn’t be doing this. What if Novak complained that someone had been in his chair? Would they sniff him out by his scent in the chair? He couldn’t deny that this behavior was pervy and was definitely grounds for a firing. Dean reasoned that he was a temp and it was no skin off his back if he was dismissed. There were other jobs out there. It would be worth it. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to scent the alpha anymore.

His heart froze as he clutched the arm rest with tight fingers, breathing roughly. That would suck. Dean made himself concentrate on slowing his breath as he told himself that it wouldn’t matter. He’d never really meet the alpha and this… fascination would never be more than just that, a dream. The words didn’t really make him feel better so he soothed his soul by turning his head and sniffing the leather headrest. In the chair it was a little like being surrounded by the alpha and it was glorious. Distantly, he wondered what C. Novak would think of Dean’s scent. His eyes flew open. What if he hated his scent? Would he come back tomorrow and find the chair gone? Thrown away in disgust because he’d touched it? Scrambling from the chair, Dean pushed it back in and scurried from the office.

***

Castiel noted right away that the scent was stronger the next morning. When he sat in the chair, the smell of pecan-pie-omega surrounded him, whispering sweet nothings to his senses and making his mouth water once more. Whoever it was had sat in his chair. Castiel’s fingers curled over the ends of the armrests and he closed his eyes, trying to visualize the delicious scented omega that had brazenly entered his office and used his chair. Who was this person?  How did they get access to his office after he was gone for the day? Perhaps it was one of the cleaning crew? Did they work nightly? Scowling, Castiel wanted to spend more time thinking about this mystery; however, his phone rang and he was quickly absorbed with his work.

***

Dean breathed a sigh of relief that the chair was still there in when he walked into C. Novak’s office. He’d almost been terrified to check, however, his desire for another hit of the scent was greater than his fear. There it sat, behind the massive desk; a desk that he could crawl up on. He imagined himself there, on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to the alpha. Glassy eyed, Dean went to the chair and sat down heavily. He gave himself to the fantasy, seeing himself completely nude with slick dribbling down his thighs, the air heavy with the scent of arousal. His cock would be hard and his hole ready and waiting for the alpha. ~~His~~ The alpha would step up behind him, strong hands would hold his hips steady as the blunt head of a hard cock was thrust into his hole. Dean’s eyes flew open when he realized that he had moaned out loud with the daydream. Scrambling up, he realized that worse than that, he could feel the telltale wetness of arousal between his cheeks. His underwear was slightly wet.

_I just…in his chair…_ Dean quickly fanned the leather of the seat, hoping that at the very least, he could lessen the fragrance of omega arousal. It took some time, but the arousal scent faded, even if his own scent didn’t. _Oh Well._ It was the best he could do, so Dean quit while he was ahead.

***

Castiel wasn’t surprised that the scent was stronger in the morning. What did surprise him was that when he sat down, he began to feel aroused. _What the hell?_ Getting up, he eyed the chair suspiciously but it had no answers. It was just a chair. A chair that someone he didn’t know was sitting in while he was gone. Sighing, Castiel returned to his seat and shifted, however, the scent didn’t abate until much later in the day. He found that it was both comforting and kept him on edge. He wanted to fall into it, to breathe it in and not stop, but at the same time, he wanted…no needed, to know who it was.

The next day, it was stronger again but was a little less arousing. Castiel didn’t know what the difference was, however, he was starting to become concerned about how frequently this was happening. What if this person was sitting there to get at the files on his computer? After mulling it over throughout the morning, he decided on a course of action and went to see his friend Charlie in IT. He practically dragged her up to his office and pushed her into the room. “There, do you smell that?”

Charlie was looking at him as if he had lost his mind as she sniffed the air. “Smells like alpha to me.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and guided her to his desk. “There… in the chair.”

Again, Charlie sniffed, straightened up to say something, then her brow wrinkled. She leaned over, sniffing the chair a little more closely. “Okay… I might smell something.”

“There’s an omega that sits there at night!” He proclaimed in triumph.

Charlie nodded then pushed the chair out and sat down. Castiel almost protested because she might cover the delicious scent with her own, bubblegum and daffodil fragrance. He clamped his lips around the protest as she began to type on his keyboard.

“So, you were worried they were after your files.” She concluded, though she was giving him some serious side eye while she worked.

“Yes.” Castiel left it at that. No need to get into the nitty gritty of how delicious the scent was and that awkward moment yesterday when his body had started to get hard.

Charlie frowned at the screen, typing some more before looking up at him with a smile. “Well, the good news is that your computer hasn’t been touched. No one tried to log in after you logged out last night. So, whoever is sitting here isn’t after your trade secrets.”

Castiel looked at her, eyes squinting as he considered. “What do they want, then?”

Charlie shrugged. “Maybe they like your scent.” She winked and then grabbed his hand and began to pull him away. “Now, you owe me lunch. We are going to the vegan place. You promised.”

Wincing, Castiel went with her.

Charlie’s words echoed in his head the next morning when he walked in and found the scent to be just as strong as it had been the day before. He went to the chair and put his nose to the leather. The bite of bourbon was what drew him today, and he wondered if the scent of it alone could intoxicate. Before he could think too deeply, the intercom on his desk buzzed.

“ _Mr. Novak, you have a meeting with Adler this morning, and your flight leaves just after lunch.”_

Sighing, Castiel touched the button. “Thank you Samandriel.” He didn’t even get to sit down, he simply collected his brief case and headed out to Adler’s office. He’d be in New York for the rest of the week and part of next week. Leave it to Adler to get in one more chance to piss him off before he left. 

***

When Dean walked into Novak’s office Thursday night, he was dismayed to find that the scent of the alpha was lighter than usual. When he got to the chair, the scent on it was thin and fading, as if the alpha hadn’t been there at all that day. Frowning, Dean lay his forehead to the headrest and breathed in what lingered there but found he wasn’t nearly as satisfied as he’d been.

Worse, the scent was lighter on Friday. He told himself that was fine, maybe Novak had meetings or something that kept him away from the office. However, when the scent was weaker still on Monday, he started to feel out of sorts and irritable. Where the hell was his alpha?! Dena ignored that he was thinking of Novak as his and focused on the fact that the alpha was missing instead. Was he sick?  
 Did he have an accident? What if he quit? Each possibility was worse than the last. He calmed himself by noting that if the alpha had quit, the office would be cleaned out, so that, at least, was not something he should worry about. Still, not knowing made him worry.

Tuesday was no better. The scent was weaker and Dean’s heart yearned for it. There were still hints of it around the office, but it wasn’t vibrant like it had been. It didn’t surround him and fill him full of warmth the way it had. Now it just made him yearn. On a whim, Dean grabbed a pen from the drawer and pulled off the top post it note, he scrawled a message across the yellow square and left it stuck to the center of desk.

***

_Alpha, where are you?_

Castiel couldn’t stop staring at the handwritten note stuck to his desk. He’d seen the post it when he’d come in and had assumed that it was from Samandriel and was to remind him of something important that would happen that day. He hadn’t expected it to be from ~~his~~ the omega.

The handwriting was angular with a right leaning slant that made it appear masculine. Good. Castiel preferred his partners to be male. That thought gave him pause. Was he really thinking of this person as a romantic partner on smell alone? He lifted the post it note to his nose and breathed in the scent of pecan pie. Yes, that was exactly what he was contemplating.

By the end of the day, he knew he wasn’t fooling himself at all. He wasn’t contemplating it anymore. The longer he thought about it, the more he needed to see this omega with his own eyes and drag the man in to scent him properly. He picked up his pen (the same pen the omega had used), pulled off a post it note and carefully wrote a reply, then stuck it to his desk. He gathered his things then tucked the note he’d received into his pocket, taking it home with him.

***

_I’m right here, my omega._

Dean had to read the note three times before his brain accepted what it said. He’d known immediately that Novak was back when he came to the door. He’d burst inside, sucking up as much of the man’s scent as he could while he walked to the desk. He’d been surprised (and a little disappointed) to see the post it note still on the desk, so when he came to the chair and realized it was a note to him, he’d frozen in shock.

It wasn’t just that the note was there but that it had been a reply to him. He wasn’t sure he’d even meant for the note to be read when he’d left it; in all honesty, he hadn’t been thinking at all when he’d written it. It had been born of his frustration from missing out on the scent that had become the high point of his evenings. He looked forward to scenting Novak so much that he’d begun to get itchy on the weekends, counting the minutes until it was time to go back to work. Now Novak had written him back.

He supposed this was better than turning him into human resources and getting him dismissed.

Dean went to the chair and pulled it out. This time, he didn’t think twice about sitting down in the cushy seat. He twisted it from side to side, smiling to himself as he let the scent of alpha surround him while he considered what he would write. His brain was chasing around in around in circles. _My omega. He called me his omega._ Color suffused his cheeks as he nibbled on the tip of the pen he’d taken from the desk drawer. Was it strange that he was thinking about the alpha as his, sight unseen? Maybe not. His scent was incredible and people mated by scent all the time, didn’t they?

Dean shook off the mate thought. That’s not what this was. It was… well, he didn’t know what this was but it was something else. Not mating.

Smiling to himself, he tucked the note left for him into his pocket and scribbled down his reply.

***

_I missed you, Alpha._

Castiel would be lying if he said that he wasn’t affected by the words on the paper. The omega from his chair, had missed him. What was strange was that he knew that he’d missed the omega as well. The whole time he’d been in New York, he’d been thinking of his chair and the scent in it. He’d yearned for it. Finally, Castiel had promised himself that he would make this omega his and he would, even if he had to do it in post it notes.

Castiel grabbed his pen and brought it to his parted lips. The moment that it touched the delicate skin, the fragrance of his omega surrounded him, wafting up from the pen. His eyes were drawn to the slender utensil, where he noted that there were slight indentations in the plastic. His omega had nibbled the end. The thought of the teeth set into the pen sent a wave of warmth down his spine. He touched the pen back to his lips, sucking the tip for a moment before he put it to the post it note.

***

_I missed you as well. Your scent has become the highlight of my work day._

Dean grinned as he read the note. His fingers slid over the arm rests of the chair. A wicked smile curved his lips as he reached for the pen.

***

_Ditto. I sit in your chair because that’s where your scent is the strongest. It’s delicious._ _J_

Castiel felt heat blossom in his chest when he read the words. He had a feeling he knew what the omega was doing. Two could play at that game.

***

_When I scent you, I wonder if you taste as good as you smell._

Pure arousal shot through Dean when he thought of Novak tasting him. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and letting the scent of smoke and leaves tinged with honey surround him. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have the alpha, _his_ alpha slide his hands over his body. Tingles of arousal spread over his body and Dean followed them with his own fingers, driving the feeling higher. He knew that he should feel some sense of shame that he was willfully getting himself off on Novak’s chair but he couldn’t find it. Instead, he let himself indulge in it, his hands sliding down his chest all the way to the waistband of his pants. He popped open the button so he could push his hand inside. His cock was half hard but the slightest touch of his hand brought him to full hardness.

Dean ignored that for the time being as an idea bloomed inside of him. He pulled his hand out of his pants but only so he could unzip them completely. He pulled both pants and boxers down to his knees, then leaned forward over the desk. He rested himself on one arm and reached behind himself to slide two fingers into his already slick hole and began to finger himself. Moaning aloud, Dean thrust his hips forward, hissing as his cock rubbed on the cold, hard surface of the desk drawer. He shivered as he began to fuck himself on his fingers until the slick dribbled down his thighs. He stopped then, pushing up so he could reach to the lower desk drawer and tug it open. There he drew out a blue silk tie that he had found while rummaging through the alpha’s drawers when he’d been away. (He supposed the alpha kept it there in case of emergencies.) Grasping the fabric, he ran the tie over his inner thighs, collecting up all the slick that he’d produced. With a wicked smile, he put the fabric aside so he could grab a tissue from the box on the desk and finished himself with a few quick pulls to his cock. The orgasm wasn’t amazing but then, it hadn’t been the point.

Once he had wiped himself up with the tissue and redressed, he took the tie and folded it neatly on the desk and penned his reply.

***

The scent that greeted Castiel in the morning was stronger than anything he’d smelled from his omega before. In fact, the closer he came to the desk the stronger it became. As usual, a post it note awaited him.

_I don’t know. You tell me._

For a moment, Castiel drew a blank because the scent was so strong here that he couldn’t concentrate. That’s when his eyes fell on his tie, which was neatly folding next to the note. He reached for it slowly as he pulled in the scent. Today it was laced with arousal which transformed the scent from sweet to sultry. Suspicion wrinkled his brow as he brought the silk to his nose and breathed in slick.

The reaction was as fast as lightening and every bit as potent. The moment his brain registered what it was, he found himself hard. Painfully hard. The sort of hard that was accompanied by throbbing and leaking. Castiel was torn for a second before he solidified behind locking his door before he sat down at his desk, the tie held to his nose the entire time. Once he was seated, he calmly used the intercom to tell Samandriel to hold all of his calls. After that was done, he wrestled with his belt and his pants until his cock was free. A rush of cold air over the fevered skin did nothing to take the edge off so he wrapped his hand around the flesh and began to stroke it dry, at least until he had enough precum to ease the way. Belatedly, it occurred to him that the note indicated that Castiel should taste the slick as well as scent it, and he was nothing if not obedient. He moaned the moment his tongue touched the silk. His omega did taste as good as he smelled. It took him little time at all until he was coming into the tie, mixing his cum with the slick already in the fabric.

He used the tissues on his desk to clean up the rest, then set himself to rights before he tucked the tie back into his drawer, saving it for later. He thanked the heavens he had scent neutralizing room spray in his desk, which took away the worst of the scent of alpha arousal from his office.

Later that day, he put the tie back on his desk along with a note for his omega.

***

Instead of a post it note, Dean found a letter on the desk when he walked in that night.

_My Omega,_

_You do indeed taste better than you smell. I can only imagine that it’s incredible straight from the source. My heart already yearns for the day when I can lick your sweet slick straight from your dripping hole. Does it please you to know that the moment I smelt you, I was instantly hard and had to stroke myself to completion just so I could focus on my work for today? I wonder if I have the same effect on you... though, you did dip one of my ties in your slick, so perhaps I do._

_What is you do in my chair at night, my omega? Would you do what I ask, I wonder? Play along with me._

Dean paused in his reading, his eyes flicking down the page. It wouldn’t kill him to play along. This was going to be fun.

_I want you to sit in my chair._ Well, that was already done. _I made sure the tie was full of my scent just for you. I checked it earlier today and found that the way it mixes with your scent it pleasing. Pick up the tie and breathe it in._ Dean reached for the tie and brought it to his nose. The strong scent of his alpha was threaded with his own sweeter scent and true to the alpha’s words, it was indeed pleasing, particularly in the pants area. _Do you like it, my omega? Why don’t you take off your shirt? Do it slowly because that is the way that I would peel the clothing from you. Think of me as you focus on the quick whispers of touch that accidentally come when the fabric moves. Those touches are mine._ By the time his shirt is off, Dean is already panting with want. _Keep going. Undo your pants for me too. Pull that beautiful cock out of your underwear but just the cock. When I picture you, you are already hard, your skin red with want and shiny with precum._ The man was spot on. Dean ached to stroke himself. He read on. _Know that if I were there, I would lick the beading liquid from your skin and go back for more. I’d work my way down for a better taste… I apologize, I’m ahead of myself._ Dean is panting again. Apparently he’s ahead of himself too.

_Take yourself in hand. Your grip should be light and loose. Mine would be. Stroke yourself slowly._ Dean could do that. No problem. His hand began to move. _I don’t want to stroke you too quickly because I want to savor you. Keep stroking, use your precum if you need to._ Dean bites his lip as he follows the instructions, his fingers growing slick as he leaks more with every pass of his hand. Despite what his alpha wants, Dean isn’t going to last long. _Can you imagine that your fingers are mine? Tighten your grip, stronger, a little harder, a little faster. If I were there, I’d watch you, listen to your breath and your moans to see what it is you like._ Dean let his fingers move as if his alpha was directing. He drew in a breath and moaned, unable to stop himself from twisting his wrist in the way that made him ache. _Whatever it is you like, do it for yourself. I want you to feel good. I want to make you feel good. Your hands are my hands._ Dean did just as he was asked, dragging himself closer and closer to the edge. _I want you to come for me, now, my omega. Come with my name on your lips. Castiel._

“Castiel!” Dean gasped, stumbling on the unfamiliar word but finding that the feel of it on his lips pleasing. “Castiel… Cas!” Orgasm rolled over him, punching the air from his lungs. He flopped back into the chair, panting heavily until he caught his breath. He remembered the letter and returned to it.

_I hope I have pleased you this night. If I have, may I ask but one thing of you? Will you tell me your name?_

_-Castiel_

Dean smiled, running his hand over his face as he considered what to do next but thoughts failed him. He picked up the pen and wrote his note.

***

The post it note on his desk told Castiel everything he needed to know.

_Dean_

Now, it was time to make Dean his. Castiel spent the rest of the day considering how he was going to do this and when. Deciding when was easy; he wanted to do it as soon as possible which meant tonight. It was Friday and if he didn’t do it tonight, he would have to wait the entire weekend for another chance. What was more, if he claimed Dean tonight; he would have the whole weekend to acclimate to his new mate. (He couldn’t conceive of another outcome – Castiel was sure that Dean was it for him, the one mate made just for him.) So, he decided he would stay late tonight and simply wait for his omega to come to him. He got a little fuzzy on the plans after that; part of him assumed that once together their want for each other would take over.

Five o’clock rolled around and Castiel sent Samandriel home for the weekend. As the next few hours went by, he was aware of the regular workers leaving. He wandered from his desk long enough to get something to eat from the vending machine (scaring a cleaning lady half to death in the process). He learned that Dean was not on the cleaning crew for the building, which left him wondering what it was the man did to gain access to the building. Maintenance perhaps?

After his rough meal of bagged chips and soda, he settled back at his desk with the overhead light off, reading by the small lamp on the desk top. He had no idea that Dean came in so late, and despite the fears that Dean would not come that night, he persisted on as the hour grew later. His eyelids grew heavy but he told himself it would be worth it to be sitting here when Dean came in. It was nearly midnight when the alpha finally succumbed to sleep, his head pillowed on his arms on the surface of the desktop.

***

Dean saw the faint light under Castiel’s door the moment he rounded the corner. With the overhead lights shut off for the weekend, it was easy to notice it. Dean’s footsteps quickened until he reached the door to take a sniff. The scent of the alpha was stronger than it had been before. Heart pounding in his chest, Dean tossed open the door to the office and was frozen by what he saw. His alpha was leaned over the desk, his face relaxed in sleep. Dean’s eyes drank in the sight before him, the wrinkled suit, the messy dark hair that looked as if fingers had been running through it as well as an empty bag of chips that lay on the desk and a book that had clearly fallen when the alpha had dozed off.

Dean walked slowly forward because he didn’t want to startle the other man. His cheeks heated when he thought of how long Castiel must have waited for him to arrive. In his sleep, the alpha’s face took on a quality of innocence that charmed Dean even as he wondered what it would look like when those eyes fell on him. The man stirred as Dean drew closer, making the omega stop in his tracks with the subtle feeling that he was caught in the act of doing something he shouldn’t.

***

The first thing that Castiel became aware of was the sweet scent of pecans, caramel, and bourbon. He sniffed deeply, breathing it in as his eyes opened to the low light of the office. A hint of movement had him sitting up rapidly with blinking eyes. Then his gaze fell on the man before him. The scent left nothing to doubt. “Dean.”

His omega was tall and broad, far bigger than any other omega he’d ever seen. Castiel was willing to bet that the man was a little bit taller then he himself was. He was dressed in a light blue button down shirt and dark blue pants; a security officer’s uniform. A badge containing the omega’s name hung from one of the pockets. All of that was nice, but what truly drew his eyes was the beauty of the man’s face – every feature looked as if it had been designed for Castiel. Best of all, when Dean stepped in the light, Castiel could tell that his eyes were a lovely shade of green. He couldn’t help but stare.

The man gave him a crooked grin while he scratched the back of his head self-consciously. “Hey, Alpha.”

Castiel blinked, uncertain why Dean seemed so uncertain until he realized that he’d been staring without a word. Shaking off the reverie, Castiel stood quickly. “You are gorgeous, my omega.”

Dean’s shoulder’s loosened as he stepped to the edge of the desk. The sturdy piece of furniture was all that separated them. “Right back at you.” The omega’s fingers traced the edge of the desk closest to him as he raised his eyes to meet Castiel’s stare. “If I’d known you were here, I would have come up earlier. I usually wait until Rufus goes to sleep before I sneak in here.” Dean winked saucily.

Castiel smiled. “I would have waited until morning if it meant that I could see you.”

Color suffused Dean’s cheek and he flicked his eyes away, shifting from foot to foot. “I… uh, I have some food in my lunch box if you’re hungry. I could get it…” He indicated the bag of chips.

Castiel shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but that’s not what I’m hungry for.” Reached forward, Castiel caught the front of the omega’s shirt and hauled him across the desk to crash their lips together. Both men moaned as soon as they touched. Dean’s delicious scent assaulted his senses, going straight to his head as his tongue touched Dean’s lips, begging entrance.

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about, Cas.” The omega murmured against his mouth in the second before Cas took advantage of the opening and plunged his tongue in to taste Dean’s mouth. He’d been right when he imagined that Dean would be even more delicious in person. As they kissed, all nips of teeth and tangling of tongues, Cas thought that he could stand there all night just savoring the taste of his omega. That was, until he began to scent the distinct scent of arousal and slick that he knew was all Dean.

His fingers tightened in Dean’s shirt and hauled him further, dragging the omega with the intent to get him on the desk. Dean caught on quickly and scrambled the rest of the way up, planting his ass on the desk and spreading his thighs so Castiel could step between them. He wasted no time, his hands grasping Dean’s hips to drag him forward until there wasn’t an ounce of space behind him. He nibbled at Dean’s lips, his hands wandering up and down the omega’s sides. The fumble of fingers on his chest drew his attention; Dean was opening the buttons on his shirt. The notion seized Castiel’s mind and nothing would do but skin to skin contact. The next few moments were lost in frantic hands and desperate kisses as they hastily tore the clothes off of each other’s bodies.

The scent of Dean’s arousal thickened the moment Castiel peeled the boxers from the omega’s flesh and the alpha found he could hold himself back no longer. He dropped to his knees between Dean’s thighs and caught the man’s cock in his hand so he could flatten his tongue and lick a slow strip up its length from root to head. He glanced up the man’s body to see Dean’s head thrown back in ecstasy as the omega moaned with his pleasure. Smiling to himself, Castiel returned to his work, lapping up precum then kissing back down his omega’s cock. He didn’t stop there, but worked his lips over Dean’s balls as he pushed the man’s thighs open a little farther until the man’s slick hole was bared to his gaze. He attacked the flesh, moaning as he lapped up slick then pushed his tongue past the rim to suck up as much as he could. Dean writhed on the desk above him, his fingers knotting into Castiel’s hair, tugging gently as he howled in pleasure.

Castiel had no idea how much time he lost drinking in the taste of his omega, every bit as sweet and delicious as the pie he smelled like, his fingers joining his tongue to work the man he intended to mate open for his cock. He grinned up at Dean when the man’s desperate hands pulled him up and away.

“Need you Cas… need your cock.” The man panted, arching up so his tongue could trace over Castiel’s lips. “Please, Alpha.”

Castiel stepped back in and took himself in hand, noticing for the first time that he was so hard that it was actually painful, then guided himself to Dean’s waiting hole. He paused there, his head dropping to Dean’s shoulder while the omega groaned in frustrated.

Castiel kissed the omega’s shoulder, his lips following the skin to the base of his neck where a mating bite would go. He nibbled the spot, keenly aware of the way Dean’s body shivered against his. “Mate me.”

***

Dean froze. He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t fantasized that this delicious alpha would want to mate him. All told, it wasn’t atypical for two people to mate based on scent alone. He also knew that he was completely scent drunk and awash in need for the man between his thighs. He decided to throw caution to the wind. “Yes.” His fingers grasped dark, silky hair and tugged the alpha back to meet his blue eyes. “Yes, Cas, I’ll mate you.” He leaned forward to nip at his lips. “Now knot me, Alpha.”

With a snarl, the alpha claimed his mouth as he thrust his hips forward, burying himself deeply inside of Dean in one smooth motion. A low cry of pleasure flew from Dean’s lips as he found himself stretched to delightful fullness. He clutched Castiel’s shoulders, hanging on while he gave himself a moment to adjust before working his hips against Castiel’s to encourage the alpha to move. The man was clearly on board and began to thrust into Dean, his pace hard and relentless, his cock stabbing into Dean’s prostate with each pass.

“Yes!” Dean couldn’t stop his mouth as stars exploded behind his eyes with each strike against that special spot. “Fuck me, Cas… make me feel it. Need you alpha.” His fingers tightened on the alpha’s shoulders hard enough to leave bruises, using his grip to help him work up against each thrust, sending Castiel’s dick deep within him. He certainly didn’t squawk awkwardly when Cas’s strong hands grabbed his hips and dragged him to the edge of the desk and upwards, encouraging Dean to wrap his legs around his waist. The change in angle sent the alpha’s cock even deeper than before and Dean found himself whimpering in need. “Please Cas… please…” Dean begged, knowing he needed only a little more before he came apart beneath the man.

Castiel understood and grabbed up the omega’s forgotten cock, stroking it frantically while his knot began to swell, catching at Dean’s rim, once then twice. Knowing that they both balanced on the precipice of orgasm, Cas surged forward as Dean leaned his head to the left, exposing his throat to the alpha. Cas’s teeth caught his flesh and bit down. There was a sharp flash of pain and the scent of copper then the alpha’s knot caught completely, locking them together. Dean was distantly aware of the hot splash of Cas’s cum coating his channel; however, the whole of his being was caught in the throes of the best orgasm of his life. He reared back, his body shaking as he returned the bite, digging his teeth in until he tasted Cas’s blood. Then he collapsed back onto the desk with tingling limbs and gasping breaths, his alpha following him down to fall on him with boneless grace.

They lay like that for quite some time; until they caught their breath and their skin cooled, though not so long that Cas’s knot had deflated. Cas started up, apology clear on his face. “I didn’t mean to crush you Dean.”

Dean grinned as he ran his fingers through the alpha’s messy hair. “That’s alright, Cas. It was a good weight.” He shifted his hips slightly, wincing as his back twinged in complaint of the hard desk. “We should have thought about this a little more.” He chuckled.

Cas smiled then hauled Dean up into his arms, then plopped them down into his fancy leather chair. “It’s a good thing I have an excellent chair.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, that chair is always going to hold a special place in my heart.”

“Maybe we can knot in it next.” The alpha suggested.

Dean snorted, tracing the stubble on Cas’s jaw with his fingers. “My alpha is greedy.”

Cas touched a kiss over the mating bite on Dean’s neck. “Only when it comes to you, my omega.”

“Jeez, Cas.” Dean drew the alpha back up and stole a kiss. It was a little hard to believe that this had all begun because of a wisp of scent that called to him, but he would take it. “We’ve got the rest of our lives.”

Sitting in the chair that started it all, the two men smiled and stared into each other’s eyes, waiting out the knot so they could do it all over again.

 


End file.
